1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parting tool for cutting seams, threads or the like, in particular, a parting tool with an arc-shaped blade located between two tines of unequal lengths to make a cut. The long tine has a thorn-like tip and the short tine a spherical thickening above the blade, and the tines pass into a shaft fastened to one end of a shaft mounting.
2. Description of the Related Technology
German Published Application 1 093 754 discloses a parting tool with a mechanism located in front of the blade to press the seam apart and to guide the parting tool in the uncut part of the seam and having a configuration such that a lateral cut into the fabric is prevented. The pressing apart of the seam and the tensioning of the threads of the seam is still effective in the part of the parting tool at which the threads run up against the blade, whereby the threads are guided to the blade in a manner such that the drawing cut desired is obtained. The parting tool is simple enough so that fundamentally only one tine is required.
German Patent 32 31 934 discloses a combination tool for the parting of fabric seams and the removal of threads and parts of threads. The parting tool shaft exhibits a cutting tool at one end and a pair of tweezers at its other end, which may be extended from and retracted into a casing. The casing length therefore corresponds to the shaft length with its two tools located at the ends of the shaft. When not in use, both tools are retracted into the casing. It is not possible to further reduce the size of the combination tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,448 discloses a cutting tool that may be extended and retracted. The smallest length of the tool therefore corresponds to the size of the casing. No further diminution is possible.
It is known from the general state of the art to reduce the size of small tools, for example, pocket knives, by making the blades pivotable at their ends. The back sides of the blades protrude slightly from the casing, so a notch in the blade may be engaged by a finger nail, a coin or the like to fold the blades out of the knife casing. This procedure is often difficult, particularly if the tool has not been used for a period of time; it is then very difficult to open.